Maybe Next Time
by Shaeya Sedjet
Summary: What do you do when you catch your boyfriend cheating? You trash his prized SUV. So what if he's taking you to court? Do what any selfrespecting girl would do: Claim temporary insanity and continue to make his life a living nightmare! Standard couples.
1. Maybe Next Time

**Author's Note:** I know I haven't updated in...forever. I suck. I'm a miserable human being, but I didn't realize until after I transferred all my writing to floppies and wiped the hard drive of my old compy that my laptop doesn't have a floppy drive! I've also been out of work for close to a month and cannot afford to by an external floppy drive for aforementioned laptop. "Where is the old compy?", you might ask. I sold it to a friend! So, I decided to start a new story:-) I know that everyone and her cat has written an Inuyasha fic inspired by this song, but they are not me. I looked at some of them to make sure I wasn't going to be plagiarizing anyone else's work. So, without further ado, here is my fic!

**Next Time**

**Prologue: **

**The Trial**

"I'm looking at these photos, Ms. Higurashi, and I fail to understand why we are sitting in this courtroom today. This photo clearly depicts your name carved into the seats of Mr. Takahashi's Land Rover. I cannot honestly believe your case got this far," Judge Abby Parker leveled her gaze on the defendant.

The raven haired girl in the witness stand nodded solemnly, "I understand ma'am. I cannot explain my actions that night."

"Clearly, Your Honor, this was a crime of passion," Sango Taijya, Kagome's lawyer (and best friend), declared firmly. "We have heard Mr. Takahashi's story of an 'unhinged, deluded maniac', but it is time to hear Kagome's side of the story." She turned on her heel and strode up to the witness box. "Kagome, please tell us what you first heard and then viewed as you arrived home on April 13, 2007."

The plaintiff, a platinum haired hanyou, snorted and rolled his eyes, causing the judge to cast a meaningful stare in his direction, "That's enough, Mr. Takahashi. I have heard your version of events. It is time that I hear from Ms. Higurashi." She turned her intense gaze back to the young defendant. "Go ahead, Ms. Higurashi."

"Um. I was coming home from a girl's night out with a few friends, and I noticed my cousin's car parked in the driveway."

"And you didn't find this at all odd?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No. I was expecting a visit from Kikyou. I assumed she arrived earlier than she had planned. I was excited to see her." She turned to the judge to explain. "We hadn't seen each other in a few years, because she had been studying abroad."

"I see. And when you entered the house, what did you see." Sango prodded.

The slim, ebony haired woman paled a bit, "Nothing, at first. I couldn't find either Inuyasha or Kikyou anywhere."

"Was that unusual."

Kagome shook her head. "No. They had always been close. It was Kikyou who would introduced me to Inuyasha." Judge Abby Parker raised an eyebrow at this.

Sango continued her line of questioning, "And you had never suspected Inuyasha of being unfaithful."

She shook her head sadly, her expressive hazel eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I never had any reason to."

Sango reached out and patted her friend and client's hand. "I know how difficult this must be for you, but please continue."

Kagome nodded once more, "I, uh, remember walking up the stairs to our bedroom--"her voice broke on a sob. "I'm sorry, Your Honor." She lowered her head.

"It's ok, Ms. Higurashi. Take your time."

Kagome took a moment to collect herself and, taking a deep breath, lifted her head to continue. "The door to the bedroom was closed and I heard...noises."

"What kind of noises did you hear, Kagome?" Sango prompted.

"Well, I started hearing the noises once I got to the first landing on the stairs and they got louder and louder the further I went. The sounds were obviously those of two people having fantastic sex."

"What happened next?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know."

Kagome shook her head slowly, "I really don't know. The next thing I remember is sitting in your driveway, Sango."

"Come now, Kagome, I'm your best friend as well as your council and even I find that hard to believe."

"I know. I just--"

Inuyasha leaped from his seat. "Judge, you don't honestly believe that crock of shit, do you?!"

Jude Parker's shrewd gaze snapped to the hanyou, "Mr. Takahashi, may I remind you that you are in _my_ court? Your behind had better stay firmly glued to you seat. If you open that mouth of yours once more, I will hold you in contempt."

The hanyou's lawyer, who also happened to be his half-brother, sent him a warning look.

As usual, subtlety was lost on the inu-hanyou. Instead of heading the judge's blatant warnings, he plowed on, "Aw, c'mon, Judge! She was a fuckin' Acting major for cryin' out loud!"

Judge Parker slammed her gavel against her pulpit. "That is quite enough, Mr. Takahashi. I hold you in contempt of court. You will pay a fine of five thousand dollars. Bailiff, please take him remand him into custody."

"They can't do this, can they Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha bellowed as the Bailiff snapped the handcuffs into place.

"Unfortunately, little brother, they can. If you would learn to keep your mouth shut and your cock in your pants, things like this would not happen. Honestly, I'm surprised Kagome put up with you as long as she did."

Judge Parker banged her gavel three more times, making the courtroom walls ring. "Enough! Mr. Takahashi, if you do not want to suffer the same fate as your brother, you will take a seat _immediately_." Her tone was deadly, and Sesshoumaru shrugged, sinking gracefully into his uncomfortable, wooden chair. "Ms. Higurashi, you many exit the witness stand and join your council." Her eyes followed the young woman's progress, watching every movement intently. The girl seemed unsure of herself. There was no snide self-assurance, no pride, no malice in her that Abby Parker could identify. It was entirely possible that the girl could have blacked out and committed the acts. It was not unheard of. Judge Parker waited for Kagome to be seated before she spoke, "Ms. Taijya, do you have a psychologist on hand to back up your claim that this was a crime of passion?"

"I most certainly do. Eri Makimoto is on my witness list. Should I call her to the stand, Your Honor?"

Abby Parker was about to do something that went against everything she had ever been taught in law school. She just wanted to get these psychos out of her courtroom. She sighed, "That will not be necessary, Ms. Taijya. Please stand, Ms. Higurashi." She watched the girl closely as her hazel eyes went wide and she looked to her council for an answer. "After observing the behavior of both plaintiff and defendant, I have decided to rule in favor of the defendant." Kagome smiled in relief and hugged Sango tightly. "However, Ms. Higurashi, you will be required to attend anger management classes once a week. In addition, you will perform fifty hours of community service."

"Ha!" Inuyasha crowed happily as the bailiff clamped the handcuffs down onto his wrists.

Judge Parker turned her icy glare on the half-demon. "As for you, Mr. Takahashi. I am requiring you to attend anger management classes once a week as well. In addition, you will perform 150 hours of community service. We have already addressed your five thousand dollar fine."

"Man, that's bullsh--"

"Continue with that sentence, if you want to make it a ten thousand dollar fine and 500 hours of community service, Mr. Takahashi."

Inuyasha's mouth snapped shut and his jaw clenched.

"Now, get out of my courtroom, all of you."

Inuyasha held up his cuffed wrists and opened his mouth, but was cut off, "Bailiff, once Mr. Takahashi is out of my earshot, uncuff him and give him over to the custody of his brother."

If looks could kill, Abby Parker was sure she would be dead, but she wasn't scared of a foulmouthed little shit like Inuyasha Takahashi.

As Kagome Higurashi walked out of the courtroom, she made eye-contact with her ex-fiance, and smiled evilly.

"You bitch!" He screamed and Sesshoumaru had to exert all of his strength to hold him back. "Let me go, Sesshomaru! I'm going give that bitch the beating she deserves!"

"Is that a threat, Inuyasha? I'd be very careful about how you talk to me, if I were you."

Sesshoumaru was stunned. "It really was premeditated, wasn't it?"

"Damn skippy, Sesshoumaru. No one fucks with me and comes away unscathed." She pecked the older Takahashi brother on the cheek and sashayed away, her hips swaying sweetly as she went.

"I think I just came a little," Sesshoumaru murmured. "Your fiance is brutally hot, little brother."

"EX-fiance. And apparently, she's a fucking crazy bitch! If you want her, take her. I hope she fucks up your Benz like she fucked up my ride."

"Unlike you, Inuyasha, I would have the sense not to cheat on such an alluring creature. I bet she's an animal in the bedroom."

"Fuckin' lay off, Sesshoumaru," the younger brother groused.

"You want her right now, don't you? You want to run after her and take her on the courthouse steps!" Sesshoumaru crowed.

"Shut up!"

"Then why did you cheat on her?"

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"You still want Kagome."

"I didn't say that!"

"Ah, but you have not denied it, either."

"Fuck you, Sesshoumaru." the hanyou muttered.

"Incest is officially illegal in all fifty states, dear brother."

"I hate you," Inuyasha growled and tugged at his silver hair, trying desperately to ignore the uncomfortable bulge in his lower region.

**TBC...maybe...**

**Another Author's Note:** This is just a first draft. I wanted to get a feel for how people would react to this piece. And yes! If you weren't absolutely sure, the fic was inspired by "Before He Cheats", by Carrie Underwood. Is there anyone out there with good proofing skills that would be interested in being my beta-reader? I have so many ideas right now and I really need someone to bounce them off of.


	2. Served Cold

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to be good about this updating thing. We'll see how that works out. Those of you who have been with me for the three years that I've been working on Flight, Bane and Rent may be skeptical, but hopefully I can prove you wrong!

**Next Time**

**Chapter Two:**

**Best Served Cold**

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and slouched in his seat as he glared at Kagome across the group anger management class they were forced to take together. This was complete bullshit. Why should he have to take anger management classes when he hadn't done anything wrong? That crazy bitch was the one who had completely destroyed his Land Rover.

Kagome just smiled at him and batted her eyes, which made him fume. She smirked as he turned red with fury and waited for the expression. Their counselor, however, cut him to the chase, deciding at that moment that it was time to start the session.

"Welcome, class. My name is Angela Goodlove." Kagome couldn't help but think that the poor woman looked like professor Trelawney from Harry Potter. She had short, frizzy hair and large coke bottle glasses that magnified her eyes to ten times their normal size. "I want each one of you to stand and tell us who you are and why you are here today."

She looked expectantly at Inuyasha, "Young man, will you please start us off?" Kagome giggled and Inuyasha shot her a look as stood.

"My name is Inuyasha Takahashi and I'm here because that bitch" he pointed at Kagome for emphasis "trashed my car."

Angela raised an eyebrow and her eyes were wider than Kagome believed was possible. "Well, aren't we an angry young man?" She reached out and patted his arm, "That's ok, my dear, we will help you with that."

Inuyasha stared at the woman with a look between fury and confusion. The look on his face was priceless and Kagome had to giggle. He shot her a look that clearly said he would like nothing more than to throw his chair at her.

Angela turned to Kagome next, "And you dear, why are you here?"

Kagome stood, "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm here because Inuyasha cheated on me with my cousin in the house I paid for and I destroyed his Land Rover in retribution. And he wasn't exactly truthful with you, Ms. Goodlove. Inuyasha is not here simply because I jacked with car. He's here because he could not contain his violent outbursts in the courtroom and this is part of his punishment."

Apparently, Kagome was wrong in thinking the counselor's eyes couldn't get any wider. The woman's eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs and her mouth worked for a moment before any sound would come out. "Well, that was...honest of you." There was a long pause. "Next?"

A young man with long, brown hair and brilliant sea green eyes stood. "My name is Kouga and I'm here because I beat the shit out of a guy who was picking on a retarded kid." He looked Kagome up and down. "I'm single, if you're interested."

The girl in question raised and eyebrow. "We'll see."

Inuyasha clenched his fists at his side. That fucking bitch. Who did she think she was, openly flirting with that asshole? He really wanted to hit something, preferable the wolf youkai that was flirting with _his _woman.

Angela Goodlove was beginning to question whether or not she had pursued the right career as she turned to a lovely red haired wolf youkai. "And you, my dear?"

The tall, youkai woman stood, hand on hips, looking very defensive. "My name is Ayame, and I beat the living hell out of my girlfriend and my boyfriend for cheating on me with each other."

Yes, Angela thought to herself, I have most definitely chosen the wrong field.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours of sharing and art therapy, Inuyasha was sure he felt more violent than before he came to this class. He was gritting his teeth, trying to ignore Kouga and Kagome as they shared friendly banter. He was startled out of his wits as the female wolf youkai leaned over his shoulder, "You really dig her, don't you?"

"What?!"

"Kagome. You haven't been able to keep your eyes off her the entire session." she noted astutely.

"Keh!"

"So, if you're so crazy about her, why would you cheat on her?"

"I'm not crazy about her!" he yelled and looked up to see everyone staring at him. Kagome was looking at him with an odd expression on her face and Kouga was looking at him like he was nuts.

"I mean, look at her. She's hot. I'd do her." Ayame commented and Inuyasha's eyes went wide as saucers. But the crazy dike had a point: His ex-fiance was hot. She had the tiniest waist and the nicest ass he'd ever seen. She had pale, pale skin, the color of cream and her lips were the perfect shade of soft pink. He glanced at her right hand and noticed with slight disappointment that she had taken off her ring.

Ayame noticed his crestfallen look and put her hand on his shoulder. "Make it up to her."

"Keh!" he scoffed. "She's the one that fucked up my car. I don't got nothin' to make up to her."

Ayame frowned, "And here I thought you might have had some redeemable qualities. I guess you're just a dick."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was bent over her large, yellow backpack, rummaging for her keys when Ayami came across her. She couldn't help but admire the view. With a predatory glint in her eye, she leaned against Kagome's green Cooper Mini.

"Aha! I caught you, you little bastards!" She stood up, raising her arm in the air, keys fisted tightly within her grasp. "Oh! Hi!" She was slightly unnerved by the gorgeous youkai woman leaning against her car, staring so intently at her. "Ayame, right?"

Ayame gave a toothy grin, her expression brightening. "Yeah! And you're Kagome." The girl in question nodded her affirmation. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Are you hitting on me?"

Ayame grinned, flashing her pearly whites, "Why, are you interested?"

"I'm a practicing heterosexual, but if you get me drunk, I'm terribly bisexual."

Ayame was amused by her frankness. "Well, I guess we'll have to go drinking, then." She winked at the raven haired beauty.

Kagome shrugged. "Ok."

Ayame blinked. "Wow. I wasn't really expecting you to agree."

Kagome eyed Inuyasha from the corner of her eye as he got into his Land Rover that still had "CHEATING FUCKER" keyed into the side in capital letters. "After that asshole, I'm willing to try anything."

Ayame laughed a hearty, full bodied laughed and Kagome found herself thinking that even if she didn't end up fucking this chick, that there was a good chance she would have a friend for life.

They looked up to see Inuyasha glaring at them out of the driver's side window of the Land Rover. The two girls looked at each other and lost it. "Real mature, Kagome," he muttered.

"I believe you chose to exit our relationship, Inuyasha. You don't get to lecture me on maturity."

Inuyasha glared daggers at her. "Why did I ever date a bitch like you."

Kagome crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side. Inuyasha recognized this as her usual battle stance. "Apparently at some point, you liked me enough to ask me to marry you, you sorry piece of shit. Don't try to make me the bad guy. You fucked my cousin in MY house. In MY bed! So, I fucked up your car. You threw away what I considered the best five years of my life. Your car can go to the shop. I'll never get those years back." He thought she would leave at that, but as soon as the thought was there, she opened her mouth. "By the way, Inuyasha, how do you like sleeping on your brother's couch?"

Ayame snickered and then guffawed. She hugged Kagome to her as Inuyasha drove away, still glaring at them. "I think I'm in love!"

Kagome patted the girl awkwardly. "Easy there, tiger. I haven't had any alcohol yet."

Ayame gave her lop sided grin. "Let's fix that."

Kagome grinned. "Ok. Do we want to take one car or two?"

"Let's take one. That way the most sober of the two of us can drive."

The raven haired girl chuckled. "Can you drive stick?"

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Are you referring to sexual orientation or my ability to drive a standard transmission vehicle."

Kagome shook her head, a wry smile on her face. "I was asking if you could drive standard. If not, we'll need to take my car home."

"Are you kidding?! I had three brothers and my father was a drag racer!" She looped her arms around Kagome's neck. "I love a girl who knows how to drive..." she sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha went home. Not to Sesshoumaru's like Kagome had taunted, but to his parents' which was ten times worse. Going home had meant he had to tell his mother and father what had happened. Since his father was dog demon and could a smell a lie from a mile away, there was nothing to tell them but the truth. His mother had been tight lipped and disappointed. She had always been fond of Kagome. His father, however was not so silent. He berated Inuyasha for being twenty kinds of stupid. His defense of "Did you see what she did to my car?!" certainly had not gone over well. His father had gone silent and had that smoldering look of barely concealed violence. Apparently, his parents didn't care that his precious Land Rover had been violated. And they weren't going to help him pay for it. And they were making him pay rent! His parents were going to make him pay rent!

He sighed, frustrated as he pulled a brush through his moonlit hair. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had to brush his hair himself. It was one of Kagome's favorite morning and evening rituals. He would sit on the floor between her legs and she would brush his hair. She loved to comb through his pale waist-length hair and sift her fingers through it. Inuyasha would never admit to anyone else, but he missed those moments.

He slammed the brush down on the dresser. Fuck her! why should he miss anything about her. She was obviously fucked up in the head if she would vandalize someone's property!

He stalked to his closet to pick out something to wear. He hadn't had a chance to go back to the house to get the rest of his stuff. He didn't want to do it while she was home and she was always home. She had a home office marketing firm. Occasionally, she went on business trips, but she mostly dealt with clients via video conference. He shook his head, determined to get that crazy bitch out of his head.

He rummaged through the closet with a vengeance. He tore items off their hangers, tossing them left and right. finally, he decided on a dark pair of jeans and blood red t-shirt. Red was his color. It made him feel powerful. Tonight he was going to get tore up drunk and forget that bitch. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded decisively.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Ayame had decided that Kagome would drive the Mini. Along the way, Kagome thought it would be a good idea to call Sango and invite her along. Sango had quickly agreed, using the excuse that they had not properly celebrated Kagome's get-out-of-jail-mostly-free card. Ayame decided that what they were wearing wasn't fancy enough for a possible first date, so they when they dropped her car off at her apartment, she forced Kagome to partake of her wardrobe.

Looking in the mirror, Kagome had to agree that Ayame had good taste. She was wearing a slinky red dress that hugged her curves in just the right places and curved way low in the back, showing off her three tattoos and the dimples of her lower back. She'd been forced to sit through a makeup session as well and Ayame had lined her eyes with kohl to create a dark, smoky look. Her lips were a deep, ruby red, and Kagome had to admit that she felt sexy. The overall affect was sultry. One way or another, Kagome was going to get laid tonight.

Since Kagome was driving, she offered to pick Sango up at her flat. Sango agreed and met them at the door with a disbelieving expression. "Kagome???" She squealed. "Girl, if I swung that way, I would eat you up!"

Ayame popped her head in, "I just might eat her up if she's not careful."

Sango blinked a moment, looking at Kagome for an explanation.

"Sango, this is Ayame. She's in my anger management class. She's bisexual and very horny from what I can tell. And she dressed me."

Sango nodded, speechless for a moment, "Well, you did a damn fine job, Ayame." She put her hand out to the buxom wolf youkai. "I'm Sango. I got Kagome out of jail."

"Hey! I was never in jail and it was my brilliant acting talent that kept me out of jail!" Kagome pouted.

"Actresses." Sango muttered to Ayame.

Ayame nodded and suddenly leaped to action. "What are we doing hanging around here?! There are drinks to be had!"

"I second that motion!" Sango exclaimed, grabbing her clutch. "Let's make like a baby and head out, ladies." She paused for a moment. "Where are we going, anyway?"

Ayame's eyes took on a devious gleam. "The Red Room."

Kagome shook her head, wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku, it's Inuyasha. I'm coming by to pick you up. Be dressed to go out. We're going to the Red Room."

**T.B.C**...

Thanks to my reviewers: dreaming in anime, MyInuyashaObsession, you-ma-cookie, and kimonia. You guys rock! I hope this chapter didn't let you down!!!


	3. Here Comes Trouble

**A Note From Sedjet**: Hey, kids! I'm updating again so soon! I know, it's unheard of! But I've had more free time this weekend than I have had since December, so now I'm ready to crank these chapters out. By the way, if you haven't read **Flight of the Wounded Dove** (an aniverse Rurouni Kenshin fic), it's nearing its end, so you should get caught up before the final two chapters are posted. Also, I'm revising **The Bane of My Existence** (an AU I/K Inuyasha fic), so I can start working on it again I just posted a new chapter yesterday, if fact! I started looking back over **Rent** (my Au Rurouni Kenshin fic) and realized how atrocious it is. I'm going to have to do an in-depth revision before it is in any shape to continue writing. So, there you have it. My writings in a nutshell. If you're interested, please take a look and give me some feedback. I love constructive criticism.

**Maybe Next Time**

**Chapter Three:**

**Here Comes Trouble**

As Kagome strutted into the Red Room with Ayame and Sango in tow, she knew she was playing with fire. This was Inuyasha's old haunt. She also knew that he was bound to be here honing in on some rebound action. With a devious smile, Kagome knew she would be putting a stop to that quick, fast and in a hurry. She wasn't fucking around anymore. He was going to pay. And if she could help it, he was going to love every moment of it. She was aware of how he stared longingly at her when he thought she wasn't looking. So, why in the hell did he fuck Kikyou?! She just couldn't wrap her brain around it. He acted like he wanted her back, but why would he stray in the first place if he didn't want to let her go. Did he think he could just keep her as a standby while he banged any chick he fancied at that moment.

Ayame saw the dark glare on Kagome's face and was quick to come to the rescue. "Come on, Kags. I'll buy you your first drink of the evening." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Kagome snapped out of her brooding thoughts and grinned at her new friend. "Lean on!"

Sango leaned in and whispered in Kagome's ear. "Is she for real, Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah. Apparently, she had a girlfriend _and_ a boyfriend and they started the fun without her. That's why she ended up in the anger management sessions."

Sango nodded, "Ok. My next question is: Are _you_ for real?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't see any reason to be discriminating based on gender. You see I've had such a great track record with the men." She rolled her eyes.

Sango shrugged. "Well, it explains a lot of drunken college nights, that's for sure." She grinned. She and Kagome had woken up in some of the most precarious positions with some of the most interesting photos on their camera phones due to Mr. Jose Cuervo.

Kagome giggled. "Yeah!" She grabbed her best friend's hand and drug her to the bar. "Let's get shitfaced, baby!"

Ayame turned around, raising one sultry eyebrow at the pair, "Are you zeroing in on my conquest, Sango?"

Sango shrugged, "She was mine long before she was yours, Ayame."

"You wanna wrestle for her?" Ayame asked, leaning in suggestively.

Kagome pushed herself between them. "Ladies! There is enough of me to go around!"

The trio erupted into peals of laughter, only to be interrupted by a lovely baritone voice. "Excuse me, ladies, I couldn't help but—Kagome!"

Kagome knew it was only a matter of time before there was a confrontation. She arranged her features into an expression of pleasant surprise. "Miroku! I didn't know you were in town!" She embraced him as an old friend.

He just gaped like a fish out of water. His eyes were glued to her figure. She was pleased by his reaction. It meant that she looked good. Not that she doubted it. Red had always been her color. It emphasized her pale, skin and dark eyes beautifully.

"What are you doing here?" She turned to Sango, who was glaring at the newcomer. "Sango," she smirked, "I believe you remember Miroku."

Miroku's eyes widened, his gaze sliding over the tall brunette. "Sango?" His heart skipped a beat. He had only met her a handful of times, but her visage had been scorched into his memory. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She was no nonsense, strong and empowered. She also had the nicest ass he had ever seen and he had taken the opportunity to grope it when he could. Unfortunately, his wandering eye and wandering hands had prevented them from becoming anything more than casual acquaintances. On more than one occasion, she had threatened to disembowel him with a nail file.

Tonight, she was stunning. She wore a corset top in a deep plum color than gave her skin a warm, healthy glow. She had paired it with a pair of charcoal gray gaucho pants that clung snugly to her fantastic ass. She wore a pair of strappy spike heels, and Miroku found himself wondering how women could walk in heels like that. The heels did, however, succeed in accentuating her forever long legs. Staring at her ass, Miroku's hand twitched. When he finally raised his eyes to meet Sango's, she was glaring holes into his head.

"Don't even think about it, lecher." she gritted through clenched teeth. "I will end you here and now."

Miroku blinked. "What?!"

"You know what. You just keep your hands to yourself if you want them to stay attached."

Kagome grinned and rolled her eyes. "Really, Miroku, what brings you here?"

Miroku was finally able to string together a coherent sentence. He gave her another once over. "Wow. The single life seems to be treating you well."

"Oh, you heard about that, did you?" She asked and she was pleased that her voice sounded nonchalant. She certainly wasn't feeling nonchalant. She wanted to scream and rage.

Miroku snorted. "I haven't heard the end of it! I didn't think you had it in you, Kagome."

"Why, Miroku?" Her gaze turned cold, and Miroku thought he didn't like the look on her. "Should I have sat back like a good little bitch while my fiance fucked my cousin right under my nose?"

"Well, since you put it that way..."

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry, Miroku. You don't deserve my wrath." She cupped his cheek.

"If it's any consolation, I think he's an idiot to have thrown away such a wonderful thing on such a frigid bitch."

Kagome gave a half-hearted chuckled. "Me too, Miroku. Thanks."

Miroku had been a friend of Inuyasha and Kagome since grade school. The three had been inseparable. As freshmen, they had accepted a fourth into their circle. Kikyou and her mother had moved to Tokyo after the death of Kikyou's father. Kikyou's mother had wanted to move closer to the family now that there was nothing to keep them in Osaka.

Once Kikyou had come along, the dynamic of the group changed. Inuyasha no longer had as much time for Miroku and Kagome. He was completely smitten with Kikyou, who was slightly older than the others three. Miroku didn't see what the big deal was. As far as he was concerned, Kagome was far prettier than Kikyou and not as cold. She would smile and titter and flirt, but the actions never reached her eyes. It was as if something in her was dead and cold.

Kagome, on the other hand, was full of life and mirth. She gave her unconditional love and loyalty to her small collection of friends. Miroku had once entertained thoughts of dating her, but realized that it would be pointless. Kagome's heart would forever belong to Inuyasha, no matter how hard she tried to bury those feelings. He had always seen it in the way she looked the hanyou. Miroku could never understand why Inuyasha had chosen to pursue Kikyou. He had only been prolonging the inevitable. And now, he had chosen the zombie bitch again, once more damaging the tender heart of their childhood friend.

Miroku smiled down at his best friend, placing a gentle hand over hers. "If you need anything--"

"Miroku!"

"Right on time," Kagome murmured, her eyes narrowing.

Miroku stiffened, getting that deer in the headlights look. Kagome wore a battle ready smirk. And suddenly, it hit him. She had known all along that Inuyasha would be here! Damn, she was good!

The group turned collectively to see a very irate hanyou stomping up to the bar. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kagome.

"I thought I smelled a bitch," he sneered, but Kagome didn't miss the look of pained shock before he had been able to mask it.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing."

In all reality, Inuyasha was having a difficult time not throwing himself at her feet and begging her to take him back. She was smoking hott in that slinky red dress. Was that new? He'd never seen it before. It clung to her in all the right places, reminding him of why she had always had him at her beck and call. The bodice hugged her breasts snugly, and the dagged chiffon skirt swished about her upper thighs giving glimpses of shapely, pale thighs.

"Like what you see, Inuyasha?"

"Keh! Been there, done that."

Ayame smirked, snaking an arm around Kagome's waist, and Kagome responded by molding herself against the wolf youkai. "You don't know what you're missing, Inuyasha." Ayame purred. "Kagome is a wildcat." She turned her head and licked Kagome's neck with one long, languid pass of her tongue.

Miroku went hot and cold. He didn't know whether to pop a boner or hide under a table until Inuyasha's ire burned itself out. He looked back and forth between his two dearest friends, wanting desperately to make it right between them.

Inuyasha plastered a snotty smirk onto his face, though his insides were churning. He didn't care that it was another woman fondling his mate. All his brain was processing was that someone was challenging his claim to what was rightfully his. "If you're into sloppy seconds, Ayame, that's fine by me."

Kagome pushed away from Ayame, death in her eyes. She slapped him. Hard. "You son of a bitch. You have some nerve talking shit like you're the wronged party here. I was faithful to you for five fucking years! Five years and you repay me by fucking my cousin behind my back."

Inuyasha saw red. He grabbed Kagome and hauled her to him. "You're playing with fire, little girl. That's the last time you slap me."

"Or what? You'll hit me?" she taunted. "Will the big, bad Inu hit a woman out of spite?" She raked him with a scathing look. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"Inuyasha--"

"Shut up, Miroku. This is between me and Kagome."

"What's between us, Inuyasha? There's nothing." She yanked her arm from his grasp. "Nothing!" she spat.

Inuyasha had seen it. He had seen the hurt that she was trying so desperately to hide behind her initial anger. He saw the betrayal, and it made him want to reach out to her, to hold her. He made to go after her, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down at Sango who shook her head.

"It's too soon, Inuyasha. Just let her go."

Inuyasha considered her a moment and then sighed. "Make sure she gets home safely, ok?"

Sango nodded and watched as he headed in the opposite direction. She looked up at Miroku, who shrugged. "I guess I better follow him." He smiled sadly at her, "It was nice to see you again, Sango."

Sango watched Miroku follow Inuyasha out of the Red Room. Something had changed in him since their last meeting. He was still a lecher, but he seemed...more mature. She smiled softly. Perhaps he did have some redeemable qualities, after all.

She sighed, looking in the direction that Kagome had disappeared. She had better find her before her best friend did something more foolish than picking a fight with a inu-hanyou.

------------------

Miroku pushed the crowd. "'Scuse me, pardon me, 'scuse me, 'scuse me." Finally, he caught a glimpse of silver up ahead. "Inuyasha!"

The hanyou in question heard Miroku, he just knew he had to get out of there before he tore through the crowd after Kagome. He didn't want to acknowledge the feelings coursing through him at the sight of her, the mere thought of her. He knew what he had done was wrong. He knew he had hurt her, but he wasn't ready to live up to that disappointment. He was ready to face up to the wrongs he knew he had perpetrated. So, he ran away.

Miroku finally broke free of the crowd and out of the Red Room. He looked around for Inuyasha.

"Over here, Miro."

Miroku sucked in a breath. "You like shit, man."

Inuyasha laughed humorlessly, "I feel like shit, Miro."

"Inu, what happened back there?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to hurt her."

"Why?" he asked, trying to think of a way to say it gently. Unfortunately, there was no way to put it gently. "Haven't you hurt her enough?"

Inuyasha leaned his head against the brick behind him, closing his eyes. "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't what, Inuyasha? You didn't mean to insult her virtue? Or you didn't mean to stick your dick in her cousin?"

Inuyasha blanched at that. Miroku was pissed at him, too. "Neither, Miro."

Miroku's face turned a furious red. "Then why did you do it, Inuyasha? Why do you continue to hurt her? She could have had anyone," he murmured. "She could have had me!" He pulled his hand through his long, black bangs. "But she _chose_ you!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Miroku incredulously. "What do you mean?"

Miroku rolled his eyes, "You can't mean to tell me that you never realized! All those years that we were together, the three of us, she only had eyes for you! When Kikyou came along and you started dating her, I thought I would finally get my chance. But she couldn't feel that about me." He shot Inuyasha a look heavily laced with old pain. "And then Kikyou left to study abroad and you finally noticed Kagome. Tell me, Inuyasha. Was she ever anything but a substitute for a lost love?"

Golden eyes stared in disbelief. "How could you think such a thing, Miroku? You know I chose Kagome as my mate. You know the Inu mate for life."

Miroku gave him a scathing look. "That's sure what it looks like, Inuyasha. How do you think it made Kagome feel that you forsook your bond to fuck Kikyou the moment she returned to Tokyo."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. "That's not how it was."

"Then please, Inuyasha, enlighten me," his best friend sneered.

"Kikyou was coming to visit Kagome after studying abroad. She didn't know about us. She had met some guy in France and was going back to be with him. She wanted closure for us. We were just saying goodbye."

Miroku shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "Are you listening to yourself? You were in committed relationship with Kikyou's cousin. You were engaged, _mated_. That's a forever thing, Inuyasha. You don't get to just fuck someone else because she wants to say goodbye."

"We're not mated," Inuyasha mumbled. 

Miroku's eyes went impossibly wide. "What?"

"I never marked her. I was waiting."

"Waiting for what?!" Miroku bellowed. "Waiting to see whether or not Kikyou would return to take you back?!"

"The time was never right."

Miroku shook his head. "The time was never right. You're an idiot!" he spat, turning away in disgust.

"Miro, where are you going."

"I'm going back to the hotel."

"I thought--"

"I really don't want to be around you right now."

"She's turned you against me, too!" he growled.

Miroku whirled on him, "Don't blame this on Kagome. You did this to yourself, you insufferable asshole." he hissed, stalking away from his best friend.

------------------

Sango caught up with Kagome at the Mini, with Ayame close on her heels. "Kags, are you ok?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not, Sango. I might never be alright again. I can't do this. I thought I would be able to." She began to breathe erratically. "I love him, Sango!" She gasped, one slender hand covering her mouth. "I still love him!" she sobbed.

Sango spared a glance at Ayame and the two girls wrapped their arms around their anguished friend. They murmured soothing words and kissed her hair.

"You could play with my boobs if it would make you feel better."

That got a laugh from Kagome and she gave a half-hearted squeeze of Ayame's perky breasts.

"Feel better?"

"A little," the raven haired girl admitted.

Ayame grinned very wolfishly. "See? There's nothing like a nice pair of tits to brighten your day."

"Ladies!"

The girls turned to see Miroku making his way toward them.

"Can I get a ride to my hotel?" he asked sheepishly.

Kagome's brow furrowed. "I thought Inu--"

"Fuck that guy. Let's go get drunk."

Kagome grinned from ear to ear. "Sure. How 'bout we go back to my place instead?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Ayame slipped the keys out of Kagome's hand. "You've had a rough night. I'll drive."

"Thanks, Ayame."

"No worries, Kags." She kissed Kagome's cheek and opened the front passenger door for her before walking to the driver's side.

Miroku lifted the handle to the back passenger seat and held it open. "After you, Sango my dear."

Sango eyed him warily as she sank into the backseat of the red Mini. "Don't try anything, lecher, or I--"

"Gut me like a fish, I know." He gave Kagome a toothy grin and kissed her cheek. "It's good to be home, Kags."

She hugged him before sinking into the front passenger seat. "I'm glad you're here, Miro."

**TBC...**

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it, kids!

I'd like to thank my reviewers and those who have added me to their favorites and alerts:

you-ma-cookie, AMY, Inumara, Mair, Lucinda2323, future baka kikyou, Kouga's Archi, MyInuyashaObsession, hotmiko1, DemonicMiko18, spencer4ever.

Thank you everyone! I'm really excited. I didn't expect this fic to take off like it did. I'm glad it's been such a hit!

This is what the back of Kagome's dress looks like:

http://www.spiegel.de/img/0,1020,441252,00.jpg

The skirt on this dress in similar to what I was picturing:

http://blogs. 


	4. Buck Wild

**A Note from Sedjet:** Ok. So, I'm really on a roll lately. I'm flipping out about all the great feedback I'm getting on Next Time and Bane. You guys are awesome! I'll warn you, though. Things are about to get a little out there. Our dear Kags is going to go buck wild. Yes, she and Ayame are going to fool around. If you aren't into girl on girl action, I suggest you turn back now. And please don't flame.

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Inuyasha belong to Takahashi Rumiko. Judge Abby Parker and Angela Goodlove, on the other hand are entirely mine.

**Maybe Next Time**

**Chapter Four:**

**Buck Wild**

Miroku sat on the floor of Kagome's living room, grinning from ear to ear. He was up to his ears in drunk, horny bitches. He might just end up getting laid if he played his cards right. Had he been in his right mind, he would have realized that there was no chance in hell he was getting laid. The girls were horny, yes, but they were more interested in each other than they were in him.

Kagome was sitting between Ayame's splayed legs while Sango was draped on the plush, microfiber couch which Ayame was leaning against. Kagome's bottom lip was sticking out in an adorable pout.

"Is she prettier than me?" she asked suddenly. "Are my tits not big enough?"

Ayame smiled...well...wolfishly and gently squeezed Kagome's breasts. "Your tits are perfect, Kagome. Don't stress about it. Inuyasha's just a dumbfuck who doesn't realize how good he had it."

"Fuck yeah!" Kagome slurred. "I fucked him good, too. Motherfucker!"

Sango eyed her best friend, "'Gome?"

Kagome turned her head drunkenly, trying to see Sango somewhere behind her. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever fucked a girl?"

Kagome giggled. "No, but I think I might remedy that tonight." She winked at Ayame who licked her lips suggestively.

"Oh. Ok. You'll have to let me know how that works out for you."

"Oo!" Kagome clapped her hands. "You could join us, Sango!"

The brunette eyed them warily. "I don't know. I've never done anything like that."

"Girl, you don't know what you're missin'!" Ayame exclaimed. "When women make love, it's like a work of art."

"Ok. Well...maybe..."

Miroku was completely shitfaced and was completely turned on by the fact that there were three girls in the room with him talking about how they wanted to get it on together.

"I've been thinking about getting my clit pierced," Ayame mused.

Kagome squealed, "Really?! I've heard it heals quickly and afterward it feels a-fucking-mazing."

"That's why I'm interested. Anything that can help me reach an orgasm quicker and more often can't be too bad an investment."

Kagome waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Let me know if you decide to go, and I'll go with you."

Miroku's interest was piqued. "You mean getting...that...pierced wouldn't hurt?"

Ayame shook her head. "Most chicks I've talked to about it say that it hurts less than getting your ears pierced."

Miroku thought back to when he got his tiny golden hoops and nodded. "There are so many nerve endings you'd think it would hurt more," he murmured thoughtfully.

"Ah, but the nerve endings are pleasure sensors. AND the clitoris is one of the fastest healing places to pierce."

He pondered that, "Makes sense. Lots of blood flow during arousal."

Ayame nodded, and Kagome looked back and forth between her best friend and her soon to be fuck buddy. "Wow. You two would make the perfect pair to go girl watching together," she giggled.

Miroku grinned and then sobered. "Hey, um, if you guys want to get busy, I can call a cab to take me back to the hotel."

Ayame grinned, "Why are you so anxious to leave, Miroku? She stroked Kagome's inner thigh at the edge of her tiny red short shorts. "Are we making you uncomfortable?"

Miroku cleared his throat. "That's one way of putting it." He raised his eyes to Kagome's. "Do you want me to stay? I don't want any weirdness between us."

Kagome's face grew very serious. This was Miroku, her best friend. They ran around in diapers together. How would she feel about him watching her get down and dirty with Ayame and Sango? Sure, she trusted him. If she didn't, he wouldn't be here right now. But would it damage their friendship? Would he think any less of her?

"Would it make things weird for you, Miro?"

"I'd like to say no, just so I could watch three hot chicks go wild on each other. But truthfully? I don't know."

"I would never want to do anything to damage our friendship, Miro. You know that."

He smiled. "I know, Kags."

Ayame decided to play mediator. If she left it up to either of them, she wasn't going to get any at all. "How 'bout this: We get this party started and if things get weird, we part ways."

Kagome nodded. "That's ok with me, if it's ok with you, Miro," she said shyly.

Miroku smiled. "Sure." He looked over at Sango, hanging off of the couch. "Is that ok with you, Sango?"

The brunette in question lifted herself into a seated position and smiled shyly. "Yeah."

Ayame grinned, thrilled from the tips of her youkai ears to her toes. "We should set up some limits and boundaries, then."

Miroku raised his hands in surrender. "I for one am happy to just watch and jerk off."

Sango giggled and knew she had had too much to drink, but she was horny and wasn't going to let that stop her. For once, she would worry about the consequences later. "Ok. As the lawyer of the group, I am going to officiate these rules."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Only Sango could form a sentence like that when she's drunk."

Sango fisted one hand on a shapely hip, "In a situation like this it is important to know where your boundaries lie. Right, Ayame."

Ayame bit back a grin and nodded gravely.

This was the brunette's cue to stick out her tongue at her best friend. "See?"

"Real mature, Sango," Kagome muttered.

Sango gave her a withering look. "Ok. No touching unless you are invited. This goes for everyone, not just Miroku." She took a peek at him from the corner of her eye. "Besides, it's not fair that he should be excluded."

Miroku was shocked. He only hoped this meant that she planned on inviting him to do a little touching.

"That's really all I can think of. So, no touching unless you're invited, and if you're uncomfortable just say stop."

Miroku grinned from ear to ear, "Does that mean I can take photos?"

If looks could kill, the glare Sango graced him with would have had him pushing up daisies. "If I see one photo of me on the internet or anywhere else, I will castrate you."

Kagome grinned deviously. "I don't mind if you snap some well timed photos as long as Inuyasha gets to see them."

"Why would you want Inuyasha to—Oooohhhh!" Sango giggled. "Ok, Miro. I'll be in the photos as long as you don't get my face. And I get to see every. single. photo. you. take."

"I can live with that." And he could. He had memorized every one of Sango's features over the years. He wouldn't need her face to identify her body in a photo.

Ayame rubbed her hands together. "Alrighty, kids. Let the debauchery begin!" She reached for Kagome and pulled her close by fisting her hand in the hair at the base of smaller girl's head. She slanted her lips against the raven haired girl's and forced her backward to the floor.

Miroku's camera seemed to materialize from nowhere and Sango tilted her head to side. "Wow," the lawyer murmured. "I'm impressed." She and Miroku continued to watch in awe as Ayame ravished Kagome. Sango glanced a Miroku. "I'm really turned on right now."

"That makes two of us."

"Four!" Ayame mumbled between licks and nibbles and Kagome's neck. And Kagome just giggled.

Sango turned her cinnamon hued gaze to Miroku. "Miro?"

"Yeah?"

"That was your cue to touch."

The indigo eyed young man gaped for only a moment before leaping into action. He didn't need to be told twice to touch a beautiful lady. "Are you sure?" he asked, even as he reached for her.

"If I weren't I wouldn't have invited you to touch," was her perfectly reasonable response.

Miroku closed his eyes and thanked the gods for putting him in the right place at the rightest of times as he leaned in to kiss the lawyer he'd been hot for since the day they met.

Indigo eyes opened to a sunlit room and immediately closed as their proprietor winced against the brightness of the morning. He stiffened as the weight on his chest shifted. Squinting one eye open, he craned his neck to see a brunette head nuzzling closer to his neck.

Miroku's heart nearly stopped. Oh, he was going to be so dead. Sango was going to kill him. Last night was supposed to only be a night of experimentation. The evening's events replayed themselves in his head and cemented the knowledge of his impending doom. Once Sango woke up and realized what they'd done, she was going to rip his balls off, pan fry them and feed them to her cat.

The woman in question stirred again and raised her head. Her cinnamon colored eyes met Miroku's and to his surprise, she blushed a becoming shade of pink. Miroku gulped, "Good morning, sunshine." he ventured, testing the waters.

She ducked her head, looking up at him from under her lashes. "Good morning."

For the second time that morning, Miroku's heart nearly stopped. He knew in the moment that she looked up at him shyly from beneath her lashes that his heart was lost. There would be no more pining for Kagome, whose heart could never be his. From that moment, there would only ever be Sango. He was completely smitten and, to be perfectly honest, shocked as hell. He had expected a beating when she woke, but this? This was something he was entirely unprepared for. The lay like that for quite some time, just looking at one another.

Finally, Miroku cleared his throat a little, "So...about last night."

Sango started, her head shooting up. "It was great."

Miroku couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on! You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it!"

"If I remember correctly, I enjoyed it very much."

"None of your cheek, mister!" she muttered.

"Yes, ma'am!"

She lowered her head and concentrated on tracing delicious patterns on his chest. "I'm glad it was ok. I didn't think I would measure up."

"Sango, look at me," he commanded softly. She raised her eyes to meet his. "Last night was the single most incredible night of my life."

"Shut up."

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "I'm serious, Sango. Of all the times I imagined us having sex, I never dreamed it could be that good."

Her jaw dropped. "You've thought about us having sex?!"

"Well, duh! I'm the biggest lech you know. How could you think I wouldn't be thinking about us having sex?"

"Cheeky bastard," she muttered, "I am flattered, though." She was quiet for a moment and the tension in the room kicked up a few notches. "So...what happens now?"

Miroku considered telling her that he would like nothing more than to roll her over and repeat last night's activities, but he thought better of it. "I don't know, Sango. That depends on you. We have several options: 1) Continue on as if this never happened, 2) Turn tail and run, never seeing each other again, or 3) Test the waters and see how things work out."

Sango sat up, covering herself with the sheet, "You and I both know we can't go on like nothing happened. The sex was too great for that. Number two is out of the question for me, because in spite of everything, I think I actually enjoy your company."

"Gee thanks," he muttered.

"Oh, shut up. But number three is the one that is dangerous territory. I'm a one man kind of woman. If I'm seeing someone he's the only one. I've known you long enough to know that you don't operate that way. I don't want to be your flavor of the week. And anything we had would be long distance. I don't know if I'm prepared for something like that."

Miroku shifted himself into a sitting position, "Sango, I'm not saying we have to begin a committed relationship right now. Hell, I don't know if I would be ready for something like that, either. I'm suggesting that we get to know each other a bit better and see where it takes us." She started to protest, "Look, Sango. I know that you are a strong woman. You're a lawyer. You like to have everything laid out for you in black and white. I get that. But relationships don't work that way. They aren't set in stone."

Sango mulled it over in her mind. Her silence was beginning to unnerve Miroku when she sighed. "Ok. I'll try it."

"Well, don't sound so happy about it."

"What did I say about your cheek?"

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned. "But seriously? I'm glad you want to give a try."

"Honestly? I'm surprised as hell that it was your idea!"

He clutched his chest dramatically, "You wound me, Sango!"

"If we can make it a week before I kill you, I will be surprised."

"Why so violent when you could just bend me over your knee and spank me?"

"Dear gods, what am I getting myself into?"

Miroku grinned and kissed her cheek. "We'd better get up and about before Kagome and Wolf Girl get up and about. We'll never hear the end of this."

The next thing Sango saw was his naked ass and he pulled on his boxers. _He does have a nice ass. I could spank it._ She giggled silently and took her sheet with her into the bathroom, stopping along the way to grab her from the trail that had been made on the way to the bed. _But seriously...what have I gotten myself into??_

Kagome waved as Ayame and Miroku headed to their cars. The moment she shut the door, she turned to Sango, a knowing glint in her eyes. "Spill."

"Why, Kagome, whatever do you mean?" Sango replied, striving for innocence.

"Cut the crap. You know exactly what I mean, Sango. You and Miroku went to bed together. _In my guest bedroom!_"

"How would _you_ know? You were passed out," Sango sniffed haughtily.

"Ayame wasn't passed out and she saw you both go into my guest room and shut the door. So spill, Sango."

Sango crossed her arms stubbornly.

"You did it! You had sex with Miroku!" Kagome squealed.

Sango hung her head in defeat.

"Was it good? How many times? Is he big?" She would have continued, but Sango put up a hand.

"Ok. Yes, we had sex. It was the most fantastic sex I've ever had. I lost count after the fourth orgasm. And his penis is just fine with me. Do you want a detailed list of positions and all the dirty things he said?"

"Oh, my god! My two best friends are having sex!!" Kagome squealed doing what could only be described as a sort of demented peepee dance.

"Did I just time warp back to high school?" Sango wondered out loud.

"Come on, Sango. I've been waiting for this to happen for years now. My two favorite people are together!"

"Whoa, tiger! I didn't say anything about us being together. You inferred that on your own." She ducked her head. "But we're going to keep seeing each other and go from there." She looked up at Kagome with a sheepish expression. I think I really like him, though."

Kagome emitted an ear-piercing squeal and this time hugged Sango while doing her peepee dance.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're this excited about this. I haven't had sex with anything that doesn't require batteries in over a year and I think you might be more excited than I am."

"_You __**what**_?! Let me see that!" Inuyasha snatched the camera phone out of Miroku's hands. Sure enough, there was that slutty wolf with her tongue shoved down Kagome's throat. There was another of Kagome looking up at her with the sexiest look Inuyasha had ever seen as she licked the red head's nipple. He didn't know whether to be jealous or pissed off. Kagome really didn't owe him anything, but it still hurt that she had moved on so quickly. Though he knew it was hopeless, Inuyasha had hoped that Kagome would come back to him. Everyone fucked up, right? He sighed and thrust the phone back at Miroku. "What are you so frickin' happy about? Looks like you were only documenting the evenings events for your spank bank."

"Sango finally succumbed to my charms and slept with me last night."

Inuyasha snorted, "You mean you got her drunk so she would have sex with you."

"I should probably be offended by that, but no. Actually, Sango made the first move. _And_ she has agreed to see me again."

"I can't believe this. Kagome's a lesbian and you're fucking Sango."

Miroku coughed to hide his grin. He wasn't going to tell Inuyasha that Kagome had passed out, leaving Ayame high and dry. It was too much fun watching him squirm. "Technically, Inuyasha, Kagome is bi-sexual. And why do you care anyway? You forfeited jealousy rights when you fucked Kikyou."

Inuyasha growled. "Shut your fuckin' mouth, Miroku."

"No, Inuyasha, I don't think I will. What, exactly, is your fucking problem? You made a choice and you chose poorly. Now, you have to live with the consequences of your actions. You've been a miserable asshole since it happened. You should just let go and move on."

"I can't, Miroku."

"Why not? It was easy enough to set her aside for Kikyou. Why can't you just set her free?"

"Because I love her," was the soft reply.

Miroky snorted. "You have a fucked up way of showing it, then."

"Can we just not talk about this and go get something to eat."

Mirkou shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat."


End file.
